


The One With the Screamer

by moonwillow27458



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Protective Gabriel, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam keeps ditching his friends for his boyfriend and they can't figure out why. Gabriel finds out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With the Screamer

Sam was a quiet person, which is why it worried Dean when he brought home this guy called Brady. Brady was loud and brash and frankly, quite cruel. Of course, Dean had many of these qualities himself, but it was unforgivable when Brady made hateful comments that ruined people's self confidence (i.e the time he called that girl fat and made her cry).

The fact was, Brady was a bully and Sam wouldn't date someone like that.

The Winchesters had few friends, however Dean was very close with Castiel and Gabriel Novak. They were as much Sam's friends as they were Dean's, which is why Dean was surprised when he blew off movie night because Brady was heading over. Either way, the Novaks would be over soon and Dean needed to get stuff ready.

"Hey, Dean-o," Gabriel smirked as Dean opened the door. Quickly, his eyes darted around the kitchen, searching for Sam. "Where's the Sasquatch?"

"Upstairs with his boyfriend," Dean rolled his eyes, stepping aside to let his friends in.

"He's still with Brady?" Cas said, raising a judgmental eyebrow. Grudgingly, Dean nodded, before leading them to the sofa. On the TV, the selection screen for Saving Private Ryan was on. It was movie night and the theme was war films.

"'kay. Me and Cassie brought Apocalypse Now, Full Metal Jacket, and The Red One. You got the rest covered, right?" Gabriel asked, producing three DVD cases from under his jacket.

"Well, Saving Private Ryan's on right now, Platoon is on top of that DVD pile there, and the BoB box set is in Sammy's room," Dean shrugged, settling himself down on the couch. Cas swiftly closed the curtains before curling up in the armchair that belonged to Dean's Dad. (John happened to be playing poker at his friends house to keep out of the boys way, staying over so he could drink as much as he wanted to.) Gabriel grabbed the remote before leaping onto the couch and stretching his legs over Dean, who replied with the familiar ' you're an ass' glare.

Smirking, Gabriel pressed play, but even he shut up as the emotional opening sequence to the film started. It wasn't unlike Gabriel to make asshole-ish comments about everything and anything (not the same way Brady did, but annoying nonetheless.) but thankfully, he knew when it was the right time to shut up. His gaze switched between the screen and watching Castiel, who he knew was sometimes sensitive to this sort of stuff.

Castiel, while he was enjoying the first few minutes, was starting to feel a little upset at the conflict. Dean noticed his face turn visibly paler as he watched the soldiers get gunned down. He nudged Gabriel, who saw the state of his younger brother and paused the film immediately.

"Hey, Cas, we're out of ice-cream. Do you wanna come down to the store and get some so you can weep into your hagen daz later," Dean smiled warmly. Shakily, Cas nodded.

"I like the film, honestly, I'm not squeamish," Castiel mumbled as he got up.

"We know, Cas," Gabriel told him.

"It's just... It's sad we had to go through so many years of violence."

"I get ya," Dean replied, pulling his coat on. "Sammy! We're going to the store!" He called up to his brother. He heard a quiet okay back, and then an even quieter murmur from Brady.

"You coming, Gabe?" Castiel asked, leading Dean to the door.

"Are you kidding? It's freezing out there," Gabriel grumbled over dramatically. 

"Suit yourself, but you ain't getting any Ben and Jerry's," Dean smiled as the two exited.

Gabriel sat in silence for a while, unsure what to do with himself. He had no way to access any internet because Dean had a password on his laptop and his phone was in Cas' coat pocket. tiredly, he laid back on the sofa deciding to take a nap; the room was dark enough and he was exhausted. Unconsciousness was just starting to grab him when he heard a crashing noise come from upstairs. He'd forgotten about Sam and Brady.

"SAM, YOU CLUMSY BASTARD!"

Eyebrows furrowed, Gabriel tried to think what that could be. Brady. Brady screaming. Brady screaming at Sam. Gabriel's eyebrows raised to the roof as he realised why Brady never hung out with them.

"Sorry! You're sorry!" He heard, a little quieter this time, before an explosion came. "SORRY DOESN'T FIX A $300 PHONE, SAM!" Sam stammered at Brady's statement, and then a large cracking sound made Gabe wince.

"YOU PATHETIC BASTARD! CAN'T TAKE A SINGLE HIT CAN YOU!" 

When Gabriel heard that, he saw red. Stealthily, he crept upstairs and towards Sam's room, thankful for not a single creak in the floorboards. From outside the door, he could hear a torrent of words like 'loser' and 'worthless' and 'whiny'.

"What are you gonna tell Deany this time?" Gabriel could hear the smirk in his voice, and honestly, that creeped him out the most. "You gonna tell him the big bad football team got ya. Or that you walked into a door because your clumsy ass can't walk in a straight line."

Hastily, Gabriel burst through Sam's bedroom door, to find a grief stricken Sammy. The kid was kneeling on the floor, shirt off. His hair was all over the place, bangs barely resembling a fringe as it stuck upwards, and the rest of his hair tousled in the wrong direction. He held his hand up to his nose, catching the blood in his hand, but it did nothing to cover the tear tracks that lined Sam's face.

Seeing Gabriel enter the room, he started crying again, doubling over to try and hide his half naked form. At first Brady seemed confused, then he spun around from where he was sat on the bed to face where Sam was looking.

"Surprise, bitch," Gabriel spat out as he saw Brady's bloody knuckle. Brady laughed nervously, stumbling over to Gabriel. He gently placed his clean hand on Gabriel's shoulder.  
"This isn't what it looks like, I promise," he said unconvincingly.

"Oh, really, cuz it kinda looks like I heard you screaming at Sammy here, and then I heard something hit something, and then I heard you taunting him and now he has a bleeding nose and you are literally red handed right now, dude," Gabriel grimaced. He looked around the boy's body and saw Sam watching the exchange though watery eyes. "So go on, tell me how this isn't exactly what it looks like."

Again, Brady laughed awkwardly, his teeth gritting and his eyes angry. He thought for a minute before leaning against the door way nonchalantly.

"You can't tell me he didn't deserve it though," he tried to appeal to the darker side of Gabriel. "I mean look at the kid."

Gabriel's eyes flickered between both the boys before Gabriel started to laugh. He nodded in agreement with Brady's statement, which caused Sam to cower away more. Brady raised an eyebrow as Gabriel turned to walk away before roundhouse kicking him in the nuts. Immediately, Brady dropped to the floor, both hands cupping his crotch. Seizing the opportunity, Gabriel punched him, over and over, until the guy fell unconscious.

"Sammy, stay here," Gabriel commanded, before rushing over to Dean's room. Rapidly, he rummaged through Dean's drawers until he found what he was looking for: a pair of handcuffs Dean's ex-girlfriend Lisa had gotten him as a joke. When he went back to Sam's room, he saw the teenager had made no effort to move, his nose still bleeding and shirt still off. Gabriel handcuffed Brady to Sam's bed, deciding Dean should deal with him, maybe Cas too (though that might be too cruel, Cas was powerful when angry). Instead Gabriel had a crying Sophomore to handle.

"Shhh, Sammy, it's okay, it's gonna be okay," Gabriel hushed as he got closer. Sam looked like a deer caught in headlights, trying to scramble away from Gabriel's advances.  
"I'm not gonna hurt ya," Gabriel smiled softly.

"I thought you were gone," Sam whispered brokenly.

"Nah, I'm glad I didn't go though," Gabriel grinned as he sat beside the boy.

"You didn't have to do that," Sam told him, not looking at Gabriel's golden eyes.

"And, what, let his keep beating you?" Gabriel snorted. "Sam, you are so precious, you do not understand, but that is not love."

"He told me he loved me," Sam whimpered.

"Yeah, he told you you were worthless and pathetic and stupid too, but we all know he was lying there."

"He wasn't, though," Sam smiled sadly, looking down at his feet.

"Sam-"

"No, okay. Only a stupid, pathetic, loser would stay with someone if they kept hitting them," Sam snapped miserably.

"Sam, there's a difference between abusive relationships and assault. Abusive relationships are about manipulation and lies, any dirty trick in the book that will make you feel so low that you think no one will ever you love you," Gabriel ranted. "And Sam it's not true at all. Dean loves you, your Mom, your Dad, your Uncle Bobby, they all love you. I love you, Sam. So it's not true, okay, people have and always will love you."

"Yo-you love me?" Sam asked hesitantly, hazel eyes staring in disbelief at Gabriel.

"Yeah, Sammy, for ages, but you know Dean would kill me," Gabriel smiled, putting an arm around him.

"But I'm broken," Sam looked up at him, hurt in his eyes and sadness etched into his face. 

"You're not something we can just fix, Sam, you're a person and I'm gonna treat you like one. People don't get broken, they go through rough patches, okay," the older boy told Sam sternly. "Now c'mon, put your shirt on and we can finish movie night."

"What about him?" Sam asked as he moved to get up.

"We leave him here until Dean, gets back. I'm sure big bro would love a conversation with him." Sam giggled as he found his pyjama shirt on his bed and pulled it over his head. It showed Gabe just how many bruises were on the boy's body when he stretched, making him wince as he imagine what Sam went through.

"So what were you watching?" 

"Saving Private Ryan, it's war film night, tonight!"

 

It took another twenty minutes before Dean and Cas got back, each adorning pink noses and ears. They had two carrier bags each full of ice-cream, and deposited them on the counter before moving towards the lounge.

"You will not believe the night we had," Dean grumbled, "Betty's was closed so we had to walk like five miles in the snow to get to Walmart and the cues were massive like you wou- Sammy what's wrong?!" Dean paused mid-rant to look up at Sam and Gabriel, immediately noting the broken nose and black eye. He was laid on top of Gabriel, who was in the same position he was when Dean and Cas left, except his arms were wrapper protectively around Sam. 

Neither Sam or Gabriel said anything so Dean marched closer to them both, threatening look in his eyes.

"What the Hell happened to my little brother," he gritted out.

"You might want to ask Brady that," Gabriel retorted after a minute.

"Brady?" Cas stepped in. He had a protective glare in his eyes, gently placing a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"He's upstairs waiting to talk to right now," Gabe informed them. "Be careful, though. He's a screamer."

"I'm gonna rip his lungs out," Dean growled, rushing towards the stairs, closely followed by Castiel, who had the same harsh look on his face.

"Not before I get a hit in, Dean," Gabriel heard his little brother say.

"Thank you," Sam whispered, pushing himself desperately into Gabriel's side.

"It's okay, Sammy, just sleep," Gabriel smiled. "It'll all be better in the morning."

**Author's Note:**

> There was a friends episode meme thing so I kinda jumped on the bandwagon  
> Any mistakes I made were mine and it's not beta read


End file.
